


Interrogation

by Charli



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FBI finally catches up with America's most presumed dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

"It says here you're dead." Mulder looks up from the piece of paper at the man sat opposite.

"Funny that." says Dean Winchester, staring hard at the FBI agent.

"How did you die?"

"Which time?"

"So what happened?"

"I got better."

The corners of Mulder's mouth twitch in appreciation of the lame ass joke, "Yeah, I've been there myself, once or twice. I was a host for an alien life form."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "I went to hell." He counters.

Mulder drops the piece of paper onto the table and unlocks Dean's cuffs, "Fancy a beer?" he asks Dean.


End file.
